towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reignition of Dragon Breath/@comment-1469209-20151114110612
Pretty difficult SM... I wanted to do Water Greek to clear this, but my fort stirling was waay too high of a CD to stall, but I do have an all max Jinnie which will do just as well haha. PR Poseidon, PR Daesung, Mu-Yue, Jinnie, PR Zeus + PR Poseidon Stall stage 1 as long as you can, killing the fire pawns first. The dark pawn has relatively low attack so you should have no problems stalling on it, gods and elves give pretty good recovery, so you can theoretically stall for the whole stage off the first round. Stage 2, use PR Daesung, pop your Poseidon, and pull a legendary spin out of your ass. Literally. This round is the dealbreaker, you don't want to spend any big CDs on it, but it almost demands that you do. I got lucky and killed it in 2 turns, doing a decent spin first turn, taking a hit from fire pawn, then after 1 round of Poseidon and PR Daesung I was able to finish them off. Stage 3 you want to use Zeus to convert heart to water, and PR Daesung if he's up, spin and then use DC and fill the board with water, and next turn spin again, should kill if no problem. Stage 4 is the same as stage 2 except you can likely just burst these two down no problem, make sure to focus the fire pawn just in case you mess up royally, so at least it'll die first. Stage 5 is a little spooky, you can almost ohko the Skeggjald, but if you get Gondul you have to be prepared by memorizing your board from the turn before so that you're completely prepared. I got Skeggjald and just did a half-assed spin to ohko it with skydrops. You can spare the DC here, and fill the board up with light dark and water runes. Stage 6 is why Jinnie is in your team. Use Jinnie and Mu-Yue to guarantee hearts and Daesung if you don't have 6 water runes on the board so you can keep Poseidon up. Spin and laugh at MH's attempt to get people to drop loads of diamonds on her. Stage 7 won't be difficult for a Greek team to clear, just keep up with healing if you can't kill her in 1-2 turns. Stage 8 Pre-revive your PR Zeus should be up again, but don't use him right away. The reasons why are because you may not need to use it if you ohko it somehow, and you want to stack up poseidon for at least 2 turns before going for the kill. The team I showed, at all max IV and PR and level has exactly 17962 HP.... enough to live by little over 200 HP. This gives you 3 potential turns to kill it with normal spins, with PR Daesung and Zeus there to finish it off. Stage 8 Revive use everything you have left, Mu-Yue if she's somehow up, Zeus if you didn't use him, and PR Daesung + Poseidon and Zeus team skill to take the boss down. You do really need a good spin here, clearing all water runes and several other combos to cleanly kill the boss. Good luck everyone